


all guts no glory (all survivor, no guilt)

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [91]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel encroaches upon aziraphale after the humans leave eden. without god to watch over, he's helpless to do anything but receive
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	all guts no glory (all survivor, no guilt)

gabriel's hands are in his hair, gabriel's fingers are in his mouth, and gabriel's body - gabriel's _cock,_ is slitting him open, nestling inside the warm, wet wound aziraphale feels his effort has become. it's almost numbing, the way each thrust is accompanied by dull, dim sounds. skin slapping together, gabriel's heavy, taut scrotum stinging with every smack it fulfills against his swollen labia. his fingers push back, all the way to aziraphale's throat, and he gags around them, he chokes, he - he's spitting up. clear, substanceless bile. gabriel seems to take pleasure in it all the same, tearing more from aziraphale, fucking his fingers in and out just as he does with the brutal pace of his hips.

"you feel so fucking _good,_ " gabriel groans appreciatively, nails scraping against azirphale's tongue. "i'd keep you like this forever if i could. so tight, so _soft._ "

aziraphale heaves through a vicious, full-body shudder. coughing weakly, he's finally spared the width of gabriel's fingers. his mouth feeling vacant, hopelessly empty after they're pulled free. spit dribbles down his chin, all across his flushed red lips, and it's his fault, it's _his_ fault for making that spit, being so _filthy_ when all gabriel wants to do is enjoy him. his eyes water, welling with heat. they only dare to spill over when gabriel rubs his wet fingers - formerly used with the sole intent of defiling both ends of him - against his clit. he's rough, he's impatient, and it _burns._ it burns where he touches him, pushing into the tender flesh with a violent fervor. the pressure has aziraphale trembling, fingers clutching the grass around them so desperately he tears it from its roots.

there's a dirty knot in his stomach, one he can't quite wretch up with the rest of his vomit.

gabriel drags him forwards, tugging him by the collar of his robes, and his hands slip, he's scrabbling in mud at the edge of a pond. the reeds by the water are swaying gently, carried in a subtle dance as chilly breeze passes through the garden. aziraphale had loved to touch them before, stroke his fingers through the fuzzy seeds. now he's clinging onto them for balance, losing grip and nearly falling face-first into cold water. gabriel holds his head still, knuckle-deep in his curls, and aziraphale realizes, aziraphale _realizes_ \- 

he knows why gabriel's brought them here.

"no," he sobs, wrecked beyond belief, red-eyed and sniffling, choking on spit, on bile, on snot, on _tears._ "please, i can't - i can't look."

gabriel's palm rests heavy over his mouth, shutting him up entirely. aziraphale doesn't dare open it again, for fear of not getting gabriel's fingers out a second time.

"you really ought to," gabriel chuckles, so condescending, so _satisfied_ \- he doesn't think he's doing anything wrong, convinced of his own righteousness. "you're adorable like this, taking my cock like the little tart you are."

aziraphale whimpers, his eyes pinched so tightly shut it starts to hurt. gabriel's breath steams against his ear, trickles down the nape of his neck, and it's like a swarm of insects over his skin, digging inside him. "watch, or i'll take you harder."

the knot in his stomach turns to a wooden stake, and he's stabbed from the inside out. the hot rush of adrenaline shoots more blood down his thighs, it trickles in uniform pattern. gabriel reaches back to smear some on his own fingers, and wipes the stain across aziraphale's mouth. aziraphale tastes it on his tongue, feels it between his teeth. his eyes open -

he can't take what he sees.

gabriel's hand marks bruises around his throat, only tightening his grasp when aziraphale tries to pry it away. and his long hair, dark and silver, is falling past them both, shrouding gabriel's face in shadowed lighting. even so, his eyes are still clearly visible. a potent, pungent violet. the color of wisteria, of plums from the vine, of everything that's sweet and clean and pure.

everything aziraphale isn't. not anymore.

the flowers around them are wilting, and god has cast her gaze from the garden. abandoned, without the concept of minutes or hours or _days_ to track the time, aziraphale doesn't know how long he's kept there by gabriel. but it feels like eternity.

for the first time in his freshly-budded life, he fears his own immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
